warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Wild/Chapter 2
Chapter description :Bluestar angrily hisses at Rusty, her face a mouse-length from his own. Rusty flattens his ears, feeling Lionheart's cold stare as he mews that he is no threat to their Clan. Bluestar yowls at him that though he said that he is no threat to the Clan, he threatens it every time he takes prey. She tells him that though he hunts for sport, the Clan hunts to survive. Rusty feels shamed for having taken prey, and apologizes to Bluestar profoundly. Bluestar accepts his apology, and then tells him that he is an unusual kittypet. Graypaw sighs in relief, and Rusty notices approval in Bluestar's voice as she exchanges a glance with Lionheart. :Rusty asks quietly if survival in the forest is really so hard, and Bluestar explains that ThunderClan territory only covers part of the forest, and that they have to compete with the other Clans. Rusty asks if the Clan is very big, and Bluestar says big enough, but there's no prey left over. He asks if they are all warriors, to which Lionheart explains in simple terms how Clan hierarchy works. Rusty feels a bit guilty of his own easy life, which seems so selfish. Bluestar then asks Rusty if he would like to find out what it is like to be a warrior, inviting him to the Clan. Graypaw is surprised and protests at her offer, saying that only forest born cats with warrior blood can become warriors, to which Bluestar says that too much of warrior blood has been spilled lately. Lionheart then tells Rusty that he would only get training, and that he has no guarantee of becoming a warrior after living his kittypet life. :Rusty then questions the motives of the forest cats; Bluestar tells him they need more warriors. Lionheart warns that Bluestar does not make such an offer lightly. He explains that if he wants to train, he would have to join the Clan. He states that Rusty must either stay and respect Clan ways or return to Twolegplace and never come back, as he could not live with a paw in each world. Rusty shivers, not with the cold, but with excitement at the possibilities opening up. Bluestar asks if he is wondering if he thinks it is worth giving up his warmth and food. She tells him that he is still a tom, he had not been to the cutter to be neutered. Rusty is confused, and thinks of Henry, who had become so lazy and fat since his visit to the cutter. :Bluestar then tells him that although the Clan may not be able to give him the food or shelter he is used to, he will remain a tom and learn the loyalty of living in a Clan and be trained in the ways of the wild. Rusty's head reels, thinking that Bluestar was offering him the life he lived in his dreams, and wonders if he can live it for real. Lionheart tells Bluestar that they cannot waste any more time, as they must be ready to join the other patrol at moonhigh and that Tigerclaw would be waiting for them. Rusty asks if he can think about the offer, and Bluestar tells him that Lionheart will be ready to meet him at sunhigh to receive his answer. :The forest cats then depart, and Rusty stares, excited and uncertain. He looks through the ferns and canopy of trees to the stars glittering in the sky as the scents of the Clan cats hang in the evening air. As Rusty heads for home, he feels a strange sensation, tugging him to go back into the depth of the forest. His fur prickles, and the rustling leaves seem to whisper his name into the shadows. Characters Major }} Minor *Graypaw *Lionheart }} Mentioned *Tigerclaw }} Important events *ThunderClan invites Rusty into their Clan to train as an apprentice. Errors *When Rusty meets Bluestar she says his name when he never gave it to any of the cats. Notes and references de:In die Wildnis/Kapitel 2es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 2nl:De wildernis in/Hoofdstuk 2pl:Ucieczka w Dzicz/Rozdział 2 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Into the Wild Category:The Prophecies Begin arc